Behind Velvet Curtains
by suspensegirlinc
Summary: 2x17 - Chuck's fantasy night. In detail. M-RATED. oneshot.


A/N: **[PLEASE READ]** **ATTENTION! THIS IS *******NOT******* A CHUCK & BLAIR STORY!** However, this also doesn't mean that I'm suddenly a Chuck/Elle shipper, because trust me, 2x17-2x18 were the hardest episodes for me to sit through in season 2, specifically because of everything involving Chuck and his prostitute infatuation. I gag & want to spit up my life and go die in a hole just at the mere thought of them, which perhaps is why writing this doesn't make much sense, but it's based mostly on just the fact that Chuck is hot and even hotter when he's in the midst of a…uh…passionate experience? Lol. If you can't stand Chuck with anyone but Blair though, I would strongly encourage you to not read this, because it is essentially a detailed, very graphic narrative of Chuck's fantasy night with Elle at the secret society club. It is **definitely M-rated**, because aside from fondling, there is some intensely-worded sex involved. Again, I am not a Chuck/Elle shipper, far from it. And obviously Chuck is a million times hotter with Blair. I really do believe though, that at this time in the show, Chuck was sucked into this sort of fantasy from that night and had no real grasp on reality, hence why he thought he was falling for Elle. If he'd been thinking straight at all, he'd have seen straight through the deceptive prostitute and been on the hunt for Blair way sooner than he was. So, yeah, please don't hate me. I write things as they come.

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. (Don't hate!)

…

The air of the place was mysterious. He'd never felt anything like it before. It was true that he was no stranger to strip joints or brothels, but he still knew his distinctions, and this place was completely different from any of the other places he'd found himself in. It was some sort of libido heaven, and he found himself convinced that he could never in a million years pull off something as spectacular as this.

A safe distance inside the doors, heavy velvet curtains spread to reveal an enchanting sinful city. Too swept up in the vision, he couldn't even recall afterwards how the masked men had taken note of his card and allowed him entrance. He also was somehow unconscious of the fact that something had been imprinted onto his skin.

He walked into the room, watching as it expanded wider the further he moved into the large domain. Masked men and women moved about freely, chatting, flirting, and getting dangerously close to becoming raunchy in public – or in the main room; not that it appeared any particular group was watching any other as if they were their own private live porn. He was the only one, it seemed, who was enraptured by all of his surroundings. It was only the scantily clad girls casually deposited throughout the room that kept their gaze on him. _Fresh meat_, he thought, too caught up in the atmosphere of the place though to even smirk about what was even really happening.

The scents emanating from various corners of the never-ending room stirred his senses. Everything from vanilla to cinnamon and various spices mixed with the finest flowers and rich champagne. You had to be an _elite_ to come to this club. That much was obvious. He had always known his name had held significant meaning in the eyes of the world – everywhere that it mattered at least, but he had never even considered the possibility of a pleasure like this glued to the name stamped on his forehead, making him undoubtedly the richest seventeen-year-old in New York, amongst other places.

He paused in the middle of the room, taking notice of a couple indulging in each other more boldly than he'd seen any of the other pairs, or trios, do. The woman's leg spun in fishnets traveled up her partners suited pant leg, her midnight dress rising half an inch higher, revealing enough to lust over but not too much to be frowned upon, not in a place like this. Her nails dug into the back of his neck and the front of his expensive shirt. Despite how passionately the two were locking lips and tongues, both of their masks remained in place. The man's cupping hold on one of the woman's full breasts formed into a firm clenching grasp as she pressed herself tighter against him. Chuck's awestruck expression finally turned into one labeling him a horny, rich, egocentric teenage boy, fully enjoying himself because of the further privileges he'd just discovered he was entitled to. His smirk was wide and satisfied. He could feel the stirrings of an erection when another equally underdressed woman approached the now grinding couple and slid between the two of them, giving them equal attention.

It came to him as a shock then when one of the scantily-clad ladies sidled up to _him_ next. All his spinning thoughts on his name granting him all the more irresistible pleasures, and he hadn't even come to the conclusion that he would get to taste some of it firsthand, in addition to witnessing the show in a front row seat.

He was enraptured. He could no longer think clearly. Everything that had happened since he'd stepped past those curtains and into this unforeseen wonder world pushed him to that foreboding region between real and imaginary, fantasy and dream come true. But all of that now seemed to pale in comparison. Of all the prostitutes, easies, high school freshmen, and unsatisfied young wives married to grandfathers only for their wealth, he had never visualized such a goddess as what stood beside him now.

Her straight silky strands were of an ethereal sandy blonde, the ends resting mid-back, just above where her dress began. The seductive, sexy smile that graced her lips made her eyes glitter as they held her secrets behind the deep magenta mask. Its intricate design made her look even more of the greatest quality. Nobody deserved this flawless angel dressed in Hell's favorite attire. Somehow though, she had chosen him. His mind couldn't even gloat over that fact now though. He was completely captivated with her, just as he'd been with everything before, but now all that existed was t hem.

Her hand moved from his subtly trembling palm to rest on his chest. She played with the fabric of his jacket, teasing him as she moved her hand downward and then moving away from him entirely. She started to walk towards a far off corner in the room that led to an isolated hallway and more dazzling rooms, these quiet and large, perceiving no notion of what lie outside of them. He followed her without hesitation, knowing with full certainty that he had to have her tonight. She had come to him. _Found_ him. _Searched him_ out. And he was going to have her. _She was_ _his_.

He watched her hips as they moved, mesmerized by the movement. He wanted to grab hold of them, rid them of any material and pound. But he resisted. Despite how cocky he'd become in the last few moments, she had not specifically suggested one way or the other that he was to follow her. To his great relief though, mere feet away from the entrance to the hallway, she stopped and looked back at him, waiting and then knowingly pleased that he had indeed followed her. _As if he could do anything_ _else_, he wondered, disbelieving.

The endless maze of rooms bewildered him. He could do nothing but follow her through the blinding dreamscape, every room decorated with elegant candles and long velvet curtains, mahogany walls, gold where wood was absent. After what must have been at least three full-length rectangular shaped rooms, she twisted towards him past another set of exquisite curtains. This room was the most secluded of them all. He followed her to the center of it where she finally stopped before him and waited. She was the most powerful seductress he'd ever known. It was now, after all her teasing, that she restrained herself and yet left the opportunity of her body splayed out before him when he was rendered utterly speechless and numb.

Finding his breath, he finally leaned forward and kissed her. The spark that ignited between the two of them was instantaneous. He was suddenly on fire. The passion built further, tightening everything inside of him. His kisses became more aggressive, but she still held all the power. For the moment he tried to seize a grasp on her waist, she reached around and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He froze, watched her lips as her hands traveled down his arms and pushed the garment entirely off so it fell to the ground.

His lust was so intense he could not move. He felt her hands on him and her lips on his neck and throat. He felt his fingers on her back suddenly and knew he'd put them there. Nimbly, he unzipped her dress and felt the fabric slip from his hold. It was piled on the floor now, just a foot away from his jacket. Still, he did not see it. His mind had gone blank, only able to focus now on the feel of her teeth on the heated skin of his neck. She licked at him and he managed to smirk. She turned and began to grind against him from behind, the cleft of her buttocks often coming into contact with his bulging erection. He could not help the joint purr and groan that emanated from the depths of his throat. He suddenly yearned to have his pants off of him, his briefs too, all of her lingerie as well.

He felt her pull his hands around her like before and grasp at her right breast. He squeezed of his own accord, his head falling into the crook of her neck where he kissed, licked, and bit, just as she had. Her arm swept up around his neck and pulled him closer. He felt chills when her fingers weaved smoothly through his hair. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders when his left hand dipped beneath her black panties and weaved through her wave of curls to her center and that pulsing, soaked button of flesh. She cried out softly. He wondered then if he was somehow unique to her. It dazzled him that he'd drawn out such a reaction from her so soon in the seduction.

She turned in his arms again and sunk her teeth into the skin of his neck. Her fingers brushed against the front of his shirt, playing with the buttons before undoing one an eternity later. He heard himself grunting, wondering how much longer the torture would last. She moved against him languidly, as if she were made of air or some rare silk. Gradually, she pushed him towards him to the other side of the room. He wasn't sure what they landed on, _table, desk, bed…_ All he knew was that she was on top of him, and that was _very good_.

Finally, his hands seemed to work again, though they could not decide on a particular destination. They floated over her waist, butt, breast, neck, seeking for the most precious, most yearning urge. He couldn't think straight with her kissing him so possessively, or her hands lifting his shirt up from his pants. Her fingertips were hot to the touch on his bare skin. He shivered, feeling the burn.

His teeth came out, nibbling on her ear lobe and then making trails down her neck. More focus rushed through him as his palms flattened against her back, pressing her closer to him. He could feel the wet heat of her on his crotch and he groaned, any respectability of maintaining composure gone. He knew though, that it had disappeared the moment he'd seen her, _felt_ her.

He unclipped her bra, bearing his nose in her warm supple breasts. Perfect spheres, nipples responding eagerly to his nuzzling and nipping. Moisture engulfed them in his mouth. His hands ran down her back, pushing the panties down and everything else with it. He squeezed her butt cheeks, more shivers ripping through him. He was breathing heavy now, more than he could remember ever doing before.

She kissed her way down his chest, ridding him of his shirt as she went. Her breasts lightly grazed over his curls. Chuck's head jerked back when she grabbed hold of one of his nipples with her teeth and tugged. He growled, instinctively pulling her closer with his hands on her ass. Two of his fingers slid into the darkened cleft between smoothly rounded cheeks of firm flesh.

She licked the line on his lower stomach just before his waistband and he stifled another groan. For the first time he spoke.

"If you don't finish this, I _will_," he rasped.

She raised her head and looked at him with her sparkling, demon-angel eyes. The seductive smirk he'd seen before he closed his eyes in ecstasy returned. She sat back on her knees and went to work on his belt. The sight of her in that position however, nearly made him come. He quickly came to her aid and was soon nude before her, more than ready for what he knew had been inevitable from the start. _Ever since she came looking for him._

The glorious release was upon him, and as he eased in breath after breath his mind began to waver into fogginess again. He could not think straight. But he knew when she began to sink down upon him, it was not her soaking core, but her mouth and devilish tongue.

He groaned, grasping at something – anything, to get him through this ordeal, so he could still treasure the pleasure of the soaked center he'd been longing to plunge inside for far too long. _How long had he been there?_ Not a clue as to what the answer was. Time was lost here, as if it had never existed, not even outside this hellish paradise.

He came.

His body, his mind had become complete mush. All he could do was keep his eyes fixated on her as she took him in and out of her mouth as slowly as he deemed was possible. He felt the edges of her teeth scrape against him, her swirling tongue, and just how far back she reined him in. He came again before she finally released him entirely. His growling cry of exultation echoed throughout the entire chamber. For a moment in time he wondered if the walls were soundproof, and if that would even matter when what served for doors was nothing but heavy, exquisite velvet curtains.

He'd had enough though. Some heavy breathing and determined attempts to regain all his focus allowed him the strength to make the next call. He saw her pulling back and gripped her hips hard. She smiled again, sending rippling chills wracking throughout his entire body, and leaned forward, pressing her breasts against his chest and kissing him. He could taste himself on her tongue. The erotica of the situation threatened to steal away all his focus.

"You're not getting away so easily," he whispered huskily into her ear once she'd pull away.

She let him guide her to his erection and slowly she sunk down onto him, tightening herself the farther in she went. He cried out before the first thrust. Her gyrating hips movements brought her in and out of him at a speed that was quickly becoming relentless. He thought he might lose his breath. He swore for one moment that he even died. But this time her cry was louder when they both finally came.

"What's your name, tiger?" she purred against him when they were both spent and her body had nearly collapsed against his.

The smirk that marked him Chuck Bass graced his features after a long dormant rest. He relaxed further, comprehending now that they were on some sort of firm bed.

"I'm Chuck Bass," he said lazily, his eyes flicking open to look up at her.

The expression he thought was shock, but he decided to take that as a great advantage. _Perhaps she hadn't expected such an excellent lover in a teenage boy._ Instead of responding through words though, she casually moved up and off of him, crossed the room and returned. His warm hands returned to her hips and crept up her back, fisting in her luxurious hair.

"Kiss me again, Chuck Bass," she murmured against his lips.

"With pleasure," he purred, pulling her towards him and meeting her mouth, tongue, and teeth in a swirling passion. Suddenly, he was in charge again.

He didn't even notice the hint of different taste on her tongue, or even how he faded quickly after that first kiss. Assumption was that he'd just been utterly spent from ecstasy. He would never forget this woman, or this night.

…

Morning.

Chuck's eyes flickered open to find himself in a strange room, without jacket and shoes, and a view that he didn't recognize from the window of a hotel where he'd never been.

He moved out of the bed and to the odd-shaped mirror on the other side of the room. There were no girls in the room, nothing that he could familiarize himself with. And there was a strange looking stamp on his arm.

_What had happened last night?_

Flashes of light and images of seduction started to form in his mind, slowly connecting to each other and putting together a blurred image. There had been a woman. She'd been mindblowingly perfect, a goddess who delivered satisfaction on every level of passion. She was _his_, had been given to him. He had to find her.

…

A/N: If you were able to get through the whole thing, please let me know your thoughts. ;p


End file.
